schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
New Victims
Last season, the competition for the greatest school of our's all star was full of drama, fights, backstabbing, and determination. With Samantha from school of our's season 1 becoming the victor. Now, 2014, a new set of all stars from the blog series will be the greatest. Declan, is from season 2, known for his schemes, and sneaky plans to screw crap up. Like pouring glue in a mints container and throwing it out the class window that leases into the hallway, so it will get on everyone. Or when Duane and Declan wanted to screw over Alex and tahiru by pretending to be hit by the pencils they was growing at them. Declan thinks he got this, but wants to have a alliance of people he can trust. Ever since Kirk Middle school, he goes to Christina High school, and wrestles and is a paintball pro. Declan goes into to the new house and is surprised to be the first person. The next ride, Tai, Becca, Bri, Morgan, and Shane. Tai, Becca, And Bri are from the latest season, The School of our's season 5, the most popular season ever. Tai is known for disliking Duane, and has always taken Dan sides in situations, Becca is known for being Duane's friend, and having a boyfriend Luke, who supports her, and Bri is known for her hatred for Duane,never since finding out hoe she was portrayed in season 5 with her offensive comments. Also in the ride, Shane and Morgan. Morgan is from season 4, and is known for her hippie personality and her blue hair, but she dyed it black, and Shane from season 3, known for hating Duane, and having social media conflicts with him. Morgan, Becca and Bri are friends and might have a alliance, tai is kinda quiet, being the only underclassman, while everyone else will be seniors in September. Shane just hopes that Duane isn't here. They all go in the house and met Declan. Everyone sees their pictures on the wall. Becca sees a picture of Nate, she's is excited to see Nate again. Next, it's Keyijah from the school of ours CCCS. She got Duane suspended for "biting her". She don't know what to expect for this season. She's hoping that there is other people from her season. She goes in, and sees everyone else. So far half of the constants are here. Declan gathers Bri, Morgan and Becca for an alliance, ever since they met, he feels like they are trust worthy. Becca is happy that she in the first alliance if the season and she hope that they all will last. Keyijah isn't really satisfied with the other 7 people here so far. She noticed, cooler looking people, Declan comes and he noticed the two people she noticed, Brandyn and Michael. On their way, Brandyn and Michael are from Delaware The school of our's Season 2. Brandyn is known for beating up Duane in Kirk middle school and Michael was known for being really stylish, wearing all Polo. Brandyn and Michael are making a duo, for the competition, promising not to eliminate each other. The door opens, and in comes Michael and Brandyn. Declan is not happy to see them because back in the Kirk middle School, Brandyn and Michael was major assholes and bullies. Keyijah quickly met up with them. Next, Alexis, Tri, Kiyah, Nate are coming. Alexis is from season 3, known for singing a lot and getting into fights, Tri is from season 4, known for being humble, but bitter, Zakiyah (Kiyah) is from season 4, known for being black basically, and Nathan, from season 5 is known for being a school of our's super fan. Kiyah and Alexis had some conflict back in season 4 when Kiyah said that white people are always killing theirselves, which started an argument between Alexis and Kiyah. Tri and Nate are quite compared to Alexis and Kiyah, Tri don't think he will last really long in the competition. Coming in his own ride is Trey, from season 5, known being super athletic and an instigator. Trey is pretty funny, but wants to win, and will do what he has to do in other to get that. Tri, Nate, Alexis and Kiyah enters the house. Kiyah knows. Morgan and gives her a hug keyijah is shock to see Zakiayah. Bri isn't really social to all the new comers, then trey comes in the door, and Alexis is really happy to see him not expecting to see him. Everyone thinks this everyone, it's 14 people, but there are two more pictures up that are blank and people are confused. Nate thinks that there will be two others coming in, and thinks it's Daishanique (but calls her dashaqueen) from season 1. Now Jotrice and Dan are veterans from the last all star season last years. Jotrice was known for being a big target out of all the girls, until she got eliminated for coming in last in a challenge. Jotrice plans on having a stronger alliance to take her far. And then there is Dan who is representing season 5 even though last season he was representing season 4. In all stars 1, Dan had an secrete alliance with Duane, Alex and Tony, and things got crazy when Tony and Dan decided to backstab Duane and Alex, but things didn't go according to plan, when everyone voted to keep Duane over him. Dan had to pay $100 for a text book in the season finally of season 5. And could use the money. They two walks in and everyone knows Jotrice, Tri isn't really happy to see Dan, finding him really annoying and untrustworthy. everyone is here all 16 contestants. The host comes out, to get them ready for their first challenge. Nate is really close to Becca and wants to get rid of Dan of Jotrice. Everyone meets in the field for challenge 1 the Moon bounce battle. There is two giant blow courses. Where you climb up, and slide down, go threw the obstacles. In fours, there will be a race to catch the yellow flag at the end. The winner of each round will be up to the final, where there will be two winner, that will chose their team. Jotrice feels like choosing her team is really Important. The people up for round one, is Keyijah and Bri on one and Tri and Nate on the other. One the go, they all climb up the inflated wall. Trey is watching them, and think they are jokes because they all are doing terrible, he feel like this is the easiest thing ever. So far, Keyijah is ahead of Bri and Tri is ahead of Nate. So it's between Tri and Keyijah. But after making a mistake in tripping. Keyijah is ahead of Tri and grabs the yellow flag. Everyone is clapping. Keyijah is In The runner for choosing her own team. Round 2, Trey, Michael, Jotrice and Becca. Becca, she already knows she losing this one because she's up against strong players. On the go, trey and Michael are already past the girls, Declan knows trey is a strong player and he wants him on his side. Trey is a football player and is confident he can win this whole competition. Brandyn is hoping that Michael wins because they are friends. But trey gets the yellow flag before Michael, and trey is going to the final round with Keyijah. Bri thinks that Trey is an easy target because of how strong he is. Round 3, Alexis, Kiyah, Morgan and Tai. Bri, Becca and Declan Are cheering for Morgan to win. On the go, Kiyah darts up that wall with a go start. Alexis knows that Kiyah will be a strong girl in this competition. But Kiyah walls down the wall giving Alexis the first place. Alexis climbs up the wall and slides down following by Morgan. Morgan just wants to have fun. Kiyah is pissed that she's in third place, finally passing Morgan at some point, Alexis won, and is going to the final with Keyijah and Trey. Round 4, Dan, Brandyn, Declan and Shane. Brandyn in his mind, got this challenge and thinks Shane is so weak looking and probably won't make it threw the first episode standing up. Everyone is cheering for Brandyn. Brandyn gives Declan a pat on his back for good luck. Declan do not like him, and wants to get him out. On the go Declan climbs up the wall and down the slide. Following by Dan and Brandy who are tied. Shane is right behind them. Alexis is cheering for Shane because he is on last place. Jotrice feels like her, Shane and Alexis should team up because they are the only season 3 people. Going up the second wall, Brandyn missed a step and falls, but sphis hand was still on the rope and brush burn his hand giving Dan second place. Soon Declan was surpassed by Dan and won the flag. Now the final round, Keyijah, Trey, Alexis and Dan are up for their second time. And there will be two winners. Tai just hopes a girl wins. Nate doesn't like the fact that Dan is in the final and hopes he doesn't win. On the start. Alexis past Keyjiah going up the wall,while trey is in first place. Becca thinks that Trey is a beast, because he is so fast. Trey gets the first yellow flag, with Alexis and Dan coming. Soon the person to get the final flag is Dan. The two winners of the first challenge, Dan and Trey. Trey will be the orange team, while Dan will be the blue team. Dan noticed that last season he was on the blue team. Now they will be picking teams. Back at the house, Jotrice gets Shane and Alexis, to talk to them about a alliance. Shane is all up for the idea. Jotrice is telling them that since they are the only kids from season 3, that they should have each other's backs. Alexis like that idea. She's pretty sure the other people from other seasons are having alliances too. Declan over hears the conversation, and is debating weather or not to tell. But he will wait. Shane goes to Dan to see who is he thinking about choosing to be on his team. Dan tells Shane that he is choosing him Shane is convinces him to put Jotrice and Alexis on his team. Dan thinks it's a good idea to have Jotrice on his team because he knows that she's a strong strong player. Trey is talking to Michael and Brandyn, saying how he wants choose them. Trey has a list of people he's choosing and they are Brandy, Michael, Alexis, Keyijah, Tri and Jotrice. Kiyah comes to trey telling him to chose her, because she's really good in challenges. Morgan, Becca and Bri don't think they will be picked by Trey so they go to Dan. Dan is opened to heard about what they have to say, but Dan wants to make sure his team is perfect since this is his second time playing. Nate isn't sure who's team he will be on. He just hopes that it will be Trey's team. It's time to pick teams. Dan and Trey stands in front of everyone else. Since Trey won first place, he chooses first. Then Dan. But first they each will pick a boy, then a girl. So first is Trey, he looks and the first person he picks is Brandyn. Dan's pick, he chooses Michael. Trey is kinda upset because he planed on choosing him. Dan wants the perfect team, but he still isn't sure on who to choose. Trey has to chose a girl now, and he chooses Keyijah. After Keyijah won that first challenge, that convinced that she is a strong player. Dan chooses Jotrice. Next Trey chooses Declan, then Dan chooses Shane. Trey chooses Kiyah, then Dan chooses Alexis. Jotrice is happy that her alliance with Alexis and Shane is on the same team as her. She's ready to cause some damage. Next picks, Trey choses Tri, then Dan choses Nate. Nate is shocked that Dan choses him. Four girls left, Morgan, Bri, Becca and Tai. Tai hasn't really been talking to a lot of people, she don't think that she will make it far in this competition. Trey is looking, then he chooses Morgan, then Dan chooses Tai. Dan chosen Tai because he feels that she is trustworthy and won't vote for him like how in the school of our's 5, Tai would rather have Dan's back then Duane's. Two girls left, Bri and Becca. Trey has to chose, and he choses Bri, because he feels that Bri is stronger them Becca is. So Bri is apart of Trey's team, and Becca goes to Dans team. So there the Orange team, Trey, Brandyn, Declan, Tri, Morgan, Kiyah, Keyijah, and Bri against the blue team, Dan, Nate, Michael, Shane, Alexis, Becca, Tai and Jotrice. The blue team is on one side of the house while the orange team on the other. Trey is ready to win this whole thing, Jotrice is ready to make a come back, and take home, Nate is ready to make his alliance with Becca and get Jotrice out. Challenge R1 - Keyijah (winner) - Tri - Nate - Bri R2 - Veron (Winner) - Michael - Jotrice - Becca R3 - Alexis W - Kiyah - Morgan - Tai R4 - Dan W - Declan - Brandyn - Shane R5 - Trey W - Dan W - Keyijah - Alexis